


Sarah and Walker's Deal

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: What would Sarah do to get Danny out of Walker’s jail? Contains OC, one shot.
Relationships: None





	Sarah and Walker's Deal

Sarah and Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, chasing each other and laughing. They had chased each other into there.

They would dodge other ghosts as they flew. Sarah looked back to see Danny behind her and flew straight into Walker.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that, Walker."

"Well, I do mean to arrest you and the Punk for disturbing the peace. Cuff 'em!" he yelled to two guards, who used their ecto plasmic sticks to cuff Danny and Sarah. They grabbed the two halfas and threw them into the paddy wagon. Walker got in and they drove to the jail.

Maybe I can cut a deal with him to let Danny go free, Sarah wondered. She got up and went to the window.

"You a betting man, Walker?"

"Yes. What do you...?"

"Time out." Clock Work appeared as everything froze. He floated up to Sarah and put a time medallion around her neck.

"Child, do you know what you're doing?" he asked her.

"Trying to make a deal with Walker to free Danny. I'll stay in the jail an hour a day for as long as he wants. But I get to choose the hour."

"Well, child, let me show you just what would happen if you do that." He opened a portal and led Sarah to his tower. He led her up to a mirror.

"We wish to see what would happen if Young Sarah here made that deal with Walker." He asked it.

"This is the hypothetical mirror. I ask it a 'what would happen if...?' question and it shows me what would happen if that were to come true."

The mirror had looked like a regular mirror before the question. Now it changed to blue and started to quiver. The glass did, anyway. It showed Sarah sitting in a cell by her self. Then Walker showed up with Danny over his shoulder.

"What will you do to let him go this time, Punk? I caught him sneaking around trying to come up with a way to set you free."

"How about I act as your daughter for an hour a day after I get out of jail?"

"Yes, that'll work. Let me tell you what I want you to do as my 'daughter.'"

The scene faded.

"That doesn't seem so bad as long as it gets Danny free."

"Alright, Child. But what would happen if Sarah does that?"

The scene changed. Now it showed Sarah working for Walker, going through the Ghost Zone and catching law breakers.

"Freeze, Scum!" She had a blue fedora like Walker (Where did that come from?)

Two guards followed behind her in the paddy wagon. The mirror turned back to normal.

"Okay, what would happen if I just made a deal with Walker that, if he would let Danny go, I would act like his daughter for an hour every day?" Sarah asked the mirror.

The mirror showed the same scene of Sarah acting like Walker with the fedora.

"What would happen if I only spent an hour a day in the jail for a week?"

The mirror showed Sarah sitting in the cell doing her homework. Then it showed her getting out.

"Alright. That's the deal I'll make." Clockwork led Sarah back into the wagon. He took the medallion from around Sarah's neck. "Time in." Clockwork said.

Everything started like normal. Sarah went to the window.

"Hey, Walker, you a betting man?"

"Yes." He turned to Sarah.

"What if I said I would spend an hour in your jail every day for a week? Would you let Danny go?"

"Yes."

"I get to choose the hour, though. And you have to promise not to let anything happen to me."

"Yes."

Danny jumped up.

"It's alright, Danny. Walker is a ghost of his word."

Only if you're certain, Danny specified.

Yes, I'm sure.

Alright.

Pull over." Walker told the driver.

"Tell Mom & Dad that I'm at the library." Sarah told Danny. The driver got out and let Danny go.

"I'm not sure about leaving my little half sister in Walker's jail." Danny hesitated after jumping out.

"I'll be fine. If anything bad happens, I'll contact Father."

"Jack Fenton?" Walker laughed.

"No. Vlad Masters, or as he's known here, Vlad Plasmius."

"How are you his daughter?"

"Danny and I are just half-siblings. Vlad donated his sperm to our mother and got her pregnant with me."

"Oh." Walker had no idea what Sarah was talking about.

"Be home before dark, Princess." Danny said.

"Relax. If I'm not, you'll probably be sent out to look for me."

"True. I'll say that you decided to do the rest of your homework in the park."

"Alright." The doors were closed, and they drove on to the jail. Sarah jumped out when the doors were opened.

"You should have been sitting down." Walker told her.

"Oh well. Nothing we can do about it." Sarah said, nonchalantly. Walker led her to a cell next to Desiree. After he left, there were no guards around. Sarah did her homework. There were thirty minutes left. Sarah put her books in her backpack. Then she went to the door.

"Hey, Desiree. I wish that this afternoon's deal with Walker had never happened, but I'd still be through with my homework."

"So you wish it, so it shall be."

Sarah, Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking home.

"Do you guys have a feeling that we've done this before?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. We did it yesterday, the day before, before that, and before that." Sam said.

"That wasn't what I meant, but whatever", Danny thought.


End file.
